It is known to make masks using photographic images. Generally known techniques for making such masks include capturing the image and digitally distorting the image to adapt it to the shape of a mask. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,213, issued May 29, 1990, to Morgan, discloses a method for single image capture and thermal image transfer. This method requires thermal image transfer to a block of compliant foam material and relics on the shape of the foam block alone to restore the 3 dimensional appearance to the 2 dimensional image. This process does not lend itself to producing realistic appearing masks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,626, issued Apr. 23, 1991, to Katz discloses a method for distorting an image and forming an azimuthal type group (like a "world map"), which when printed on fabric, cut and assembled in a three dimensional format, forms a full head fabric mask. Katz refers to various capture techniques such as flat, stereoscopic, topographical, or panoramic. Katz discloses using two cameras to capture front and side or back, a flexible print-accepting material suitable for fabricating a skin-like facial surface for people dolls, mannequins and humanoids or hair-like appearance for animal dolls and toys. Katz also list a series of flexible type fabrics. Katz also discloses three capture/process techniques; flat frontal with shading to yield the 3-D appearance, azimthal type for cut out and assemble, and computer correlated, molding and stretching. A shortcoming of all the methods disclosed is that the image must be transferred to the material prior to constructing the mask, thereby limiting the use of the techniques for while-you-wait retail sales locations such as found in theme parks and novelty stores. A further limitation of the techniques disclosed by Katz is the need for a skilled operator to manipulate the image.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,305, issued Jan. 18, 1994, to Monroe et al. discloses using a computer to distort or warp a frontal 2-D image. An optional approach is described where a series of video frames are captured and the best one is selected for the mask image. The image is output onto heat deformable plastic, and vacuum forming on a generic face mold is used to form the mask. This approach does not yield realistic looking masks since the generic face form does not fit all user's faces.